


Reassurance

by vaughnicus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x09 hunter heroci missing scene, Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M, first destiel fic, or tag, what's the distinction exactly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaughnicus/pseuds/vaughnicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x09 missing scene. "I think I might kill myself."  - Dean eases Castiel's worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

“… I think I might kill myself.”

            “Hey.” And now Dean is fierce, so dark as he moves to sit next to Cas. “That’s not going to happen.” Then suddenly he’s soft. Open. “Remember, Cas? I need you.”

            And then the hand is in his hair and Dean is pressing against him, pushing their lips together even as Cas stiffens.

            “Dean,” he manages through the kiss.

            “Not now, Cas,” is the growled reply.

            Dean’s hands are everywhere, insistent but not entrapping – Cas could pull away if he wanted. But he doesn’t want to, and the realization makes him grab Dean’s arms and push back just as hard, moving his lps against the other man’s strictly on instinct. Encouraged, Dean pulls Cas closer and deepens the kiss.

            “God I missed you.” It’s minutes later that they pull away . Dean makes the admission with his forehead pressed into Castiel’s neck, nose brushing his clavicle.

            “And I you.” Cas’ eyes are closed, his arms tight around Dean’s shoulder.

            The hunter moves to look up at his agnel, lips parted in preparation for speaking.

            And then the door knob is moving and he’s pulling away, leavning their embrace but not before trailing a calloused hand down Cas’ neck and promising, “later.”

            Cas has never felt so lost or confused to warm or happy.

            Later.

            He smiles. 


End file.
